


Hangman's Noose

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vin stays too long in town, the real law catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangman's Noose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Wildcat... hope you like what I did with the lyrics you sent to me :-)

"Stupid. Stupid."

Vin berated himself over and over as he paced the cell. After the incident with Eli Joe, and the false Marshal Yates, he should have wised up and headed out of the territory as fast as his horse could carry him. Instead, he had stuck around the small frontier town, too reluctant to leave his newfound family to consider the consequences. This time, however, the marshal arriving in the town had been real and so had his intention of taking Vin back to face trial in Tascosa.

As Marshal Jewson tied Vin's hands to the pommel of his saddle, Vin glanced down into JD's angry and frightened eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, JD." He raised his eyes towards Nettie, who was still arguing with Jewson, insisting on Vin's innocence.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but that ain't for me to decide."

Nettie stepped back in defeat as Jewson climbed up onto his horse, looking to Vin with a mixture of anger and determination. "Don't you worry none. Mary's already sent word to the Judge and to Mr. Larabee. They're heading straight for Tascosa and I'm going to be just a half-day behind too."

"Nettie, that ain't no journey--"

"If you dare say I'm too old for that journey then I'll fetch my switch and teach you some proper manners."

Feeling contrite, Vin simply nodded. In truth, he both feared and needed her presence almost as much as he wanted Chris to be with him. The thought of hanging sent ice-cold terror racing through his veins but worse was the thought of spending those last days alone, waiting for the end with no one to share his last moments on this earth. Yet, he did not want either of these two special people to watch him die, not like that.

Jewson nudged the horses onwards at a brisk walk, leaving JD jogging to keep up until, finally, he stopped at the edge of the town but Vin refused to look back, not wanting JD to see how much it scared him. He knew he had no way to prove his innocence now Eli Joe was lying cold in his grave, taking his secrets with him. That meant Vin was looking at seeing his neck stretched before the week was out.

He thought about Nettie's insistence on contacting the Judge. In some ways, Vin wished she hadn't as he had always valued the man's high opinion of him and hated that the man might believe the lies and think less of him. Still, in a few more days, none of this would matter though he knew he would be going to the gallows with a passel full of regrets.

The biggest regret was for Chris Larabee. He should have taken the risk and told him how he felt about the man; how he appreciated every moment they spent together talking and drinking or just sitting quiet in the other's company. Yet, he wished they had explored another facet of their relationship, one that transcended the barriers of civilized behavior, and gender. He wished he could have added a purely physical element to their friendship, sharing their bodies as well as their thoughts and feelings.

Silently, he wondered if Chris would reach him before he took that long drop on a short rope, hoping he would have the time to tell Chris how much he loved him.

He grinned mirthlessly. At least even this revelation would not lower him in Judge Travis's eyes any less than being hanged for a murderer.

****

**Four months earlier:**

It was inevitable that one day Judge Travis would find out about Vin Tanner - but what was he to do about it? He had always had a good sense of a man, could tell the innocent from the guilty as if he could see their guilt like a black stain upon their souls. He did not see that darkness in Vin Tanner. He knew the man could kill, and that he had killed on many occasions without remorse, but that did not make Tanner any more a murderer than Chris Larabee or him.

Travis decided to dig a little deeper, asking for the records of bounties brought in by Tanner. It confirmed something he already suspected, that despite most being wanted dead or alive, Tanner brought the majority in alive. Tanner was not an indiscriminate killer using the law to justify his murdering - unlike some bounty hunters Travis had come across in his time and, from the few times he had conversed with the young man, he had sensed a gentleness and decency that put many of his so-called betters to shame.

Unable to find the time from his circuit to travel to Tascosa, he sent a message asking the local sheriff for all the details pertinent to the Kincaid murder. It took several weeks but the Judge was actually pleased that Sheriff Peters turned out to be a bit of a windbag who took great pleasure in relating every little fact, including Tanner's protestations of innocence. He informed Travis that Tanner had proclaimed he found Kincaid already dead and, as he bore a striking resemblance to his quarry, Eli Joe, he assumed Eli Joe's gang had killed him.

If Travis had not already seen enough evidence to prove Tanner took his bounties in alive, he might have had the same doubts as the sheriff. Tanner had claimed Eli Joe was a vicious killer, who was finally brought down by Larabee, and everything Travis learned of the man backed up Tanner's story.

Almost four months after first learning about Vin Tanner, Travis rode in on the stage on the pretext of visiting the town to see his grandson and Mary. Once the family reunion was over, he sent for JD. Travis expected him to be the easiest of the Seven to gain information from as he knew JD was intimidated by him. However, the youngest member of the Seven turned out to be stubbornly loyal to his friends.

Eventually, the Judge decided that only the truth would do.

"Young man, I know all about the bounty on Vin Tanner's head and if I can't find any evidence to disprove it then I'll have no choice but to send him back to Tascosa to stand trial."

"You can't do that. He won't get a fair trial."

"I know. So, Mr. Dunne, give me a reason to keep him in my territory."

Travis waited patiently, and gave an internal sigh of relief when the younger man nodded in defeat. He listened carefully as JD described the events surrounding Marshall Yates and Eli Joe, culminating in the attack within the town where Chris was forced to kill Eli Joe as he prepared to knife a defenseless Vin Tanner.

"We all knew about the bounty... though Chris must have known from the beginning because he sure wasn't surprised when Vin told the rest of us about it."

Travis nodded as JD drew to a halt, having seen the unique friendship between the two men. He stood up and stretched his aching muscles before noticing the downcast expression on the young man's face. "You did the right thing, JD," he said softly, knowing he had all the facts he needed to start building a case in Tanner's defense. His circuit would take him close to Yuma prison within the next two weeks and Travis already had a plan formulating.

As it happened, he was just outside Yuma when word came from Mary that a real marshal had turned up to take Tanner back to Tascosa. Postponing the trial he had planned for a man accused of horse theft, Travis went straight to Yuma, ordering the warden to bring him one of the prisoners: Yates.

The dirty, threadbare prison uniform hung on the man's frame, highlighting the gaunt features of a man who was forced to work hard every day to earn the food that would go in his belly. Prison was supposed to be a deterrent, and five years hard labor should be enough to put most men off the idea of going back there once released. He hoped the four months Yates had spent in Yuma would be enough to make the man see sense.

"Tell me about this feud between Eli Joe and Vin Tanner."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Can't get you released, son. You committed a crime, and you're paying for it... but I can shorten the sentence, and ask the warden here to give you an easier time."

Travis could see Yates mulling over that, his eyes shifting towards the warden in hesitation before stating, "I ain't a sell out, Judge."

"Eli Joe is dead, and all I'm asking is for your side of the story. See if it matches statements from other witnesses."

Yates swallowed hard but Travis could see he was wavering. "Okay... I'll just tell it as it was. Eli Joe had a run-in with Tanner during his bounty hunting days. Seems the man was relentless, coming after Eli Joe, chasing him from town to town, never more than a day or two behind. Eli Joe figured it had to stop, and when we came across this rancher who looked the spitting image of Eli Joe, well, Eli Joe had some plans to get that bounty hunter off his back for good."

As the story unfolded, Travis smiled grimly, having heard all the evidence he needed. If this had been his court then Tanner would be walking away a free man by now. Instead, he waited until the warden had scribed the last of Yates' account.

"Can you read?"

"Yeah."

Travis handed Yates the statement and waited as he read through the document, handing him the pen afterwards and watching as Yates signed his name. Handing it back, the warden added his signature to certify its veracity, followed by Judge Travis. All Travis had to do now was get this document to Tascosa before the people of the town took justice into their own hands and strung up Vin Tanner for a crime he did not commit. As he was escorted from the room, Yates called out.

"Sir... your promise."

Travis turned to Warden Franks who responded on his behalf for they had already discussed this before Yates was brought in.

"Judge and I have agreed to reduce your sentence to two and half years, with four months already served. Just hope you're a good cook, Yates."

Yates closed his eyes in relief, knowing two years of cook duties was far better than the back-breaking work of reducing blocks of stone to gravel.

****

Chris had never ridden so hard in his life, pushing his horse almost to his limits in some vain hope that he would reach Tascosa before Vin and the marshal, though he knew that was unlikely even though the marshal had no reason to set a hard pace. He stopped in the small town he protected only long enough to pick up a second horse so he could alternate between the two as he raced for Tascosa. Buck and Josiah had left two days earlier, with Buck riding on ahead to shadow the marshal and his two deputies while Josiah escorted a determined Nettie Wells, driving her wagon. With luck he would catch up with Josiah before they reached Tascosa and be but a few hours behind Buck.

Only one piece of good news met him in town, that Travis was also heading for Tascosa with evidence to prove Vin's innocence. Silently, he thanked a God he had ceased to care about after the deaths of his wife and son, knowing a telegraph from the Judge asking to delay the trial was worth more than anyone else's word. However, that did not mean Chris could take his own sweet time getting there for frontier justice had a way of circumventing the best intentions of others. Jess Kincaid had been a popular fellow, well liked and respected by the townsfolk and several years on, they were still baying for someone's blood in vengeance.

He could not let them take out their vengeance on an innocent man, and especially not on the man he had grown to love beyond what was natural between two men. Except, loving Vin seemed more natural than anything else he had felt in his life beyond the love he had shared with Sarah and Adam.

Now, as he raced along a well-used track in Texas, the small dot in the distant grew until he could make out the shape of a wagon. Within minutes, he was reining up to a walk beside the wagon, tipping his hat to Nettie Wells and Josiah as Josiah pulled to a halt.

"Mr. Larabee!" Nettie seemed surprised to see him. "Josiah mentioned you were a good four day ride from Tascosa."

"At a gentle pace... Yes, ma'am," Chris responded, indicating towards the second horse to show that he had not taken the ride at a gentle pace.

She smiled and he could see a lessening of the fear in eyes that brightened with unshed tears, fear he knew that was for Vin Tanner. With anyone else, Chris would have said a quick goodbye and carried on riding but he felt obliged to be polite, looking away as the older woman rubbed away the tears with her hand.

"Don't mind me, Mr. Larabee. Just a foolish old woman worrying about her boy."

He ducked his head. Not only had she gained his respect when she stood up to the likes of Guy Royal but she had earned Vin's fondest regards too. That made her special in his eyes for Vin was not one to trust easily despite his laid back attitude in most situations. Seeing the tears in her eyes also made him realize that she considered Vin the son she'd never had for she was not one to cry over nothing.

Swiftly, he changed horses, tying his tired mount to the back of the wagon. Tascosa was barely an hour's ride away but he would get there even faster without the second horse holding him back. He took a quick swallow of tepid water before picking up the reins of the fresher horse.

"Hope you won't mind if I rode on ahead, Mrs. Wells."

"Mind? I insist on it, Mr. Larabee. Vin needs you. Keep my boy safe, Mr. Larabee."

He tipped his head once more, nodding to Josiah his silent thanks at seeing Nettie safe on this journey, before kicking his horse back into motion.

The sound of a gallows being constructed filled the air as Chris rode briskly into the small panhandle town and he shivered at the sound, knowing the townsfolk expected to see a man hanging from it but Chris planned to cheat them of that spectacle. The hangman tested a weighted bag of grain, and Chris's horse shied at the abrupt release and jerk of the bag at the end of the short rope. Ahead was the jail house, with Buck seated right outside. He rode towards him, quickly dismounting and grasping his friend's hand, knowing Buck had waited there for good reason. Buck was acting as an unpaid guard to protect Vin should any of the townsfolk decide to form a lynching party ahead of the Judge's arrival.

With a glance, he asked Buck to wait outside, gaining his easy agreement. As he pushed inside the slightly darkened interior, Chris's eyes went immediately towards the cells at the back, eyes meeting the concerned blue of the man he loved.

"Chris!"

Vin stood up and pressed his face against the bars, hands griping them tightly as if he could pull them apart and reach Chris. Relief and fear flooded across the handsome face but Chris understood all too well the reason for both emotions. The Judge was on his way with the documents that could set Vin free but anything could happen before he got there. Chris could sense the mounting tension in the town as the gallows neared completion, recalling it from the one occasion when the Judge had sentenced John Blackfox to be hanged for horse theft. They had cheated the townsfolk of their show on that occasion, taking Blackfox away to help him find the murderer of his wife and child, and he hoped to cheat these people too but for purely legitimate reasons; Vin was innocent.

"You Chris Larabee?" The sheriff eyed Chris warily as Chris nodded once. "Judge Travis telegraphed to say you'd be on your way. I'm gonna let you stay, Larabee, but only because the Judge says he has proof of Tanner's innocence. Jess Kincaid was a good man, and he wouldn't want no innocent man lynched for his murder."

"Thank you," Chris replied, grateful that he would not be having any problems with Sheriff Peters. The man settled back down behind his desk in the outer office, leaving Chris alone with Vin.

"Ain't sorry to see you here, Chris, but I ain't glad either."

"I know, but I weren't about to let you face this alone."

"'Preciate that, cowboy." Vin licked his lips nervously. "Buck said the Judge had proof of my innocence. Said he'd wired both Peters and the circuit judge to hold off my trial until he could present it."

"Yeah... So all you've gotta do is hold on until he gets here."

Vin sighed. "People weren't best pleased when the rumors started up. Seems they want a hanging no matter if I'm innocent or guilty."

"And that's why me and Buck are here... to make sure they don't get any funny ideas into their heads." Chris gave a small smile. "Nettie's on her way in with Josiah. Should be here in another hour at best and the Judge is due in on the stage tomorrow. Just gotta get through the night."

****

They came just after the sun set, with their torches casting demonic light over blood thirsty features as they demanded the sheriff hand over Vin Tanner. Peters would have none of it but Chris could see the anger growing within the lynch mob and knew they would not disperse easily, not even on the demand of their own sheriff. Here was the worst of human nature on show, the snarling pack following the alpha's lead in terrorizing others. Chris knew the best way to convince these people to back off was to confront lower individuals within the pack, knowing the leader tended to be a coward, gaining courage from the presence of the others at his back. Intimidating the lower rankings within the pack would leave the leader without that support and with no one egging them on, they would lose heart. At least, that was the theory but Chris had known situations like this to get out of hand when emotions ran high.

What Chris could not understand was why these people wanted to see an innocent man strung up. The answer came moments later.

"We know Jess Kincaid won't get a fair hearing at this trial. Tanner's gone and bought himself a judge out of all that bounty money he done claimed for hunting down men."

Many of the crowd called out their agreement and Chris raised his eyebrows, wondering how everything could get so twisted around but then, these people did not know Judge Orrin Travis or his reputation for being impartial. Otherwise, they would be calling for Vin's pardon rather than for his neck.

Buck joined him on the boardwalk outside, with his tall frame lounging against the solid wall of the jail house making him look deceptively easygoing but Chris knew better. He knew the twinkle of those blue eyes hid a dangerous glint when someone threatened a friend or an innocent, and Vin Tanner was both to Buck Wilmington. Buck's hand rested just above his gun, ready to pull it without a moment's hesitation.

Movement to the left drew Chris's attention and he half expected to see some of the irate townsfolk creeping up on him but, instead, the familiar form of Nettie Wells stepped up onto the boardwalk with her old Spencer carbine in hand. Chris could not resist a soft smile as he glanced at the tough old bird who had taken Vin Tanner under her protective wing. His concern eased back another notch as Josiah's deep and powerful voice broke through the gathering crowd.

"Mighty fine gathering on this warm evening. The Lord must feel truly blessed to see such a charitable congregation on this holiest day of the week."

Many of the crowd began to look nervously at each other, as if only just realizing that it was Sunday, the knowledge putting the fear of God into them as they considered their actions.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, preacher man," called one man from the back of the crowd.

"Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Lord," responded Josiah in a deep rumble, turning to direct his comment towards a man who quickly cowered under Josiah's unrelenting gaze. "Seems to me, you folks should be letting the circuit judge decide the rights and wrongs of this man's guilt." Josiah stood before the crowd, letting his gaze wander across the faces. "Be best to hear all the evidence before you condemn a man."

Chris could see that Josiah's words were reaching the crowd.

"And if we hear all the evidence and we don't like the judge's decision, what then?"

"And what if that evidence proves this man's innocence beyond a doubt? How you going to feel come morning when *you* face that judge on a crime of murder?"

A murmur rippled through the crowd as they considered the full consequences of their actions. Chris could see many lowering and shaking their heads, no longer so all-fired up with lynching fever now they realized the effect it might have on them personally. People at the back started to drift away into the shadows, no longer wanting to be a part of this, until only a small core of hate-filled citizens remained, still to be convinced. Chris stepped forward but the Sheriff gave him a single glance that said he wanted to handle this.

"Zeb, Jacob... you other boys. You heard what the man said. Vin Tanner will get a fair trial come morning and whether the evidence proves him innocent or guilty, you'll gonna be mighty glad you walked away tonight. Now, go home. All of you."

With a murmur of dissent, all but a few walked away and once those few realized they no longer had anyone backing them, they swore and stalked off.

"That gonna be the end of it tonight?" Asked Buck and Chris sighed, hoping so for the sake of those townsfolk because, if it came down to Vin or them, he knew what he'd have to do.

Chris went back inside the jail and sank down on a seat close to the cell where Vin waited anxiously. He dropped his head, unable to look at Vin while he thought through the words he needed to say. No one had followed him inside, leaving him alone with Vin and offering Chris this one chance to say what was on his mind.

"Chris?"

Chris looked up, chewing on his lower lip nervously. "Need to say something, Vin."

Vin licked at his lower lip in concern, his blue eyes narrowing as they focused on Chris, and he spoke as Chris took a deep breath. "I know what ya want to say... and I should have made it easier for you."

Chris snorted softly. He shook his head and smiled wryly. "No. I don't think you could know--"

"I want you too, Chris," Vin stated quickly, his eyes flicking to the door warily, to make certain no one was about to enter. "I've known for some time and I've been too much of a coward to say so."

Chris felt momentary shock. Then he began to laugh softly as he recognized the truth and desire in the blue eyes. "A pair of fools," he murmured.

"If I get out of this--"

" _When_ ," Chris stated emphatically. "When you get out of this."

Vin gave him that shy smile that had drawn Chris to him from the moment they met and he watched as Vin sank down on his haunches beside the cell bars, his hand easing between the bars to grab Chris's.

"When I get out of this, I figure we could take a trip up to the spring and do a lot more than talking."

Chris nodded, knowing Vin was talking about the small spring on Chris's land that he'd discovered just a few weeks back. It was one of those springs that came out of the rock and went straight back down again but not before filling a tiny pond that was not much bigger than a double-size bath tub. It had become one of Vin's favorite places because the water was shallow enough to fully heat with the sun, and the water stayed warm well into the evening.

The Sheriff chose that moment to enter and Chris let go of Vin's hand, but he and Vin had said all that they needed to say to one another. Now, all they had to do was survive the remainder of the night and face not one but two judges on the following day. Chris just hoped the evidence Travis had collected in Vin's favor was as good as he believed it to be. He settled down with his gun resting in his lap, feeling the warmth of Vin's body radiating towards his as they sat back to back with only the cell bars lying between them.

****

Travis looked around the crowded saloon. He had arrived only a few minutes earlier, tired from the long journey even though he had managed to snatch a few hours sleep on the bumpy ride. It felt strange not sitting at the front but the circuit judge who saw to the miscreants of Tascosa held that post today and ordered the start of the proceedings almost as soon as the stagecoach rolled into town. For the sake of the town, Judge Farnam decided that the new evidence should be presented during a trial so everyone had the opportunity to hear it firsthand.

Travis sat at the defendant's table facing Farnam, waiting for the local sheriff to bring in the prisoner. He nodded his greeting to Josiah and Mrs. Wells, trying to offer a little reassurance as they took a seat almost directly behind him.

The level of noise rose and Travis turned to watch Sheriff Peters escort Vin Tanner into the makeshift court room.

****

Vin needed no direction and took the seat next to Travis, unable to meet the man's eyes for fear of the reproof he would see there. He should have told the Judge about the bounty hanging over his head months ago but he feared that the man was too honest to ignore it and would have sent him back here. Without any proof of his innocence and with too much circumstantial evidence stacked against him, he would have ended up hanging for Jess Kincaid's murder immediately. Staying free meant he had the chance to try and find evidence to support his claims that Kincaid was already dead when he found him, except all chance of that had seemed to die along with Eli Joe.

He could not hold Chris responsible for that as Eli Joe had given him no choice but to shoot. After all, he could not clear his name if he was dead. However, Vin wondered where Travis could have found sufficient evidence to make a case in his favor but any opportunity to ask disappeared as Farnam called the court to order. He swallowed hard, his hand automatically rubbing his throat as he wondered if this would be the last day of his life.

All the evidence against him was presented first, though Travis made an admirable job of rebutting the many claims that turned out to be merely circumstantial or hearsay. In the end, the only evidence against him came down to the fact that he had been chasing after a 'dead or alive' bounty that looked very much like Jess Kincaid, and had brought in Kincaid's dead body.

****

Travis stood up to cross examine the funeral director, Stegson, who had also examined Kincaid to determine how he had died.

"I want you to tell this court the results of that examination."

"Jess was killed by a single bullet straight to the heart. Stopped it dead."

"What kind of bullet?"

Stegson looked a little puzzled by the question. "Not sure what you mean, Mr. Travis," he stated politely.

"Was it fired from a rifle, shotgun or a pistol?"

"Pistol... at close range."

"Are you certain, Mr. Stegson?"

"As certain as I'm standing here. Jess Kincaid was shot at close range with a hand gun."

"Referring back to Sheriff Peters' statement after Mr. Tanner brought in the body of Mr. Kincaid..." he shuffled a few papers and repeated verbatim, "I saw no guns on Tanner except for a rifle attached to his saddle and a mare's leg strapped to his leg." Travis looked up. "Could the bullet from a mare's leg have caused the wounding you saw on Mr. Kincaid? I remind you that you are under oath, Mr. Stegson."

Stegson glanced around the court at familiar faces before giving Judge Farnam a concerned look, only to be prompted to answer the question. "No, sir. Mare's leg is a sawed-off... and at that close range it would have made a bigger hole."

"No one checked Tanner's saddlebags that day. He could've had a hand gun hidden away in there," shouted someone from the back of the court, stirring up a murmur of agreement.

Farnam banged on the table. "Order! Order! One more comment out of turn from any person present and I'll close this court to the public."

Travis gave a small, reassuring smile to Vin, knowing he had sowed the seed of doubt despite the upstart's yell from the back of the courtroom. The Judge ordered a ten minute recess now all the prosecution's witnesses had taken the stand. Travis decided that he would have done the same, giving everyone a chance to simmer down before the defense took its turn at calling witnesses in Vin's favor.

"Judge?" Chris stepped up beside him with Buck ay his side, while Josiah and Nettie Wells drew closer. His hand moved automatically to rest on Vin's shoulder.

"Thought we decided you could call me Orrin, Chris."

Chris smiled wryly. "Orrin," he stated softly. "Had a lynch mob outside the jail last night. They figure they're not going to see a fair trial here today. Figure Vin bought himself a judge."

"Thought you'd got evidence to clear Vin," whispered Nettie indignantly.

"All in good time, Mrs. Wells." He directed his next words to all of them. "The people here are full of anger. They need to hear all the facts of this case so they can walk away knowing justice was served for Jess Kincaid."

"And what about justice for Vin?"

"Comes hand in hand, Mrs. Wells," Josiah answered solemnly, "no matter the outcome."

"Court is now in order." Farnam banged a gavel on the tabletop and everyone fell silent. "Travis, you may make your address and call your first witness."

Travis stood up. "Gentlemen of the jury, it occurs to me that the case against Vin Tanner is based solely on circumstantial evidence following a mistaken identity. My learned colleague of the prosecution states thus... Vin Tanner, in search of the _dead or alive_ bounty of Eli Joe, mistook Jess Kincaid for that person, shot and killed him. He brought the body to Tascosa to claim the bounty."

A murmur swept through the makeshift court room as the townsfolk agreed with the summary of the prosecutions case.

"By Sheriff Peters' own word, Tanner claimed he had found the man he believed to be Eli Joe lying dead, presuming he'd had a falling out with his gang of horse rustlers and thieves. Mr. Stegson supports this claim in his statement that proved Tanner's choice of weapon - a mare's leg - could not have been the gun that made the killing shot. I put it to you... why should Vin Tanner claim not to be the killer? If he truly believed the bounty was Eli Joe, and as the wanted poster states *dead* or alive, then he would have no reason to lie to Peters then or now."

A softer murmur crossed the court.

"I can present only character witnesses to speak on Vin Tanner's behalf, to verify his courage, his compassion and his integrity. However, I have documented evidence that can confirm their high regard." Travis stepped forward and placed more than a dozen sheets of papers before Farnam.

Farnam flicked through the small pile of papers, looking up at Tanner several times with raised eyebrows. Travis cleared his throat.

"For the record, these are notices kept by the states and territories to record bounties collected. All of these pertain to criminals brought to justice by Vin Tanner over a three year period up to the death of Jess Kincaid."

Farnam looked directly at Vin. "You were a busy man, Mr. Tanner. Brought in some tough bounties, all wanted dead or alive."

Travis continued. "Of nearly two dozen bounties, all but two were brought in alive, proving that Mr. Tanner does not kill indiscriminately, even when the law is on his side."

****

Chris smiled, understanding how the Judge was appealing to the common decency of the people present by sowing the seeds of doubt, watering them, and letting them see the light and grow. By the time he presented the last of his documented evidence, a sworn statement by Yates in front of both Travis and Franks, the warden of Yuma prison, detailing how Eli Joe had planned and executed the murder of Jess Kincaid so he could throw Tanner off his trail, the people were talking loudly.

Farnam called them to order once more and they quietened.

Travis finished by stating that Eli Joe was dead, killed while trying to murder the one man who had remained a thorn in his side despite his attempts to frame Tanner for murder. By this time, the whole court was in uproar, talking animatedly and Farnam had to bang his gavel down a dozen times trying to regain order, finally gaining it when Peters shot up into the air.

"Under the circumstances, I believe I can dispense with the jury. Vin Tanner, in light of new evidence pertaining to your character and through a sworn statement by a former member of Eli Joe's gang, I find you not guilty of the murder of Jess Kincaid. You are free to go." He banged his gavel down one more time but the thud was lost beneath the excited talk.

After Peters removed the handcuffs, Chris grabbed Vin's arm, holding him in that familiar grip before Vin dragged him in closer and hugged him, high on the emotion caused by seeing the end of so many years of fear. On being released, Chris barely had time to step back before Josiah grabbed Vin in a bear hug, lifting the smaller man off the courtroom floor while Buck slapped Vin's back.

Once settled back onto his feet, Vin shook Travis's hand, too overcome even to speak his thanks before turning to Nettie Wells. She hugged him, and then she pushed away, brushing the tears out of her eyes as if embarrassed by the show of emotion but Vin merely smiled in that quiet way and took her hands in his, giving her a silent thanks for being there for him.

"What you gonna do now you're a free man," breathed Buck.

"First thing is to get as far as I can from this town by nightfall," Vin replied in a low voice.

Chris grinned, entertaining the exact same thoughts as Vin. If he never saw or heard this town mentioned ever again it would be a day too soon as far as he was concerned. "Then let's move out."

No one stopped them as they left the makeshift court and Chris watched as Vin took a deep breath of clean air, knowing how good it must taste to him after all these years of fear and of sleeping with one eye open. Chris's smile faltered for it would take some time for Vin's innocence to filter through to every one-horse town in the west. In the meantime, Vin would remain a target for any bounty hunter looking to make five hundred dollars who had not bothered to check if that wanted poster was current. Even the piece of paper proclaiming his innocence was only good if the bounty hunter gave him a chance to show it but, as Travis pointed out in that trial, few bothered to take chances when a man was wanted dead or alive. They would shoot first and realize their mistake only when they dragged Vin's dead body into the nearest sheriff's office.

He forced away those morbid thoughts, knowing better than to dwell on a future he could not control. He and Vin would have to take one day at a time but, at least they had time now.

Travis elected to take the stagecoach out of town with Judge Farnam in two days leaving Chris, Vin and the others to journey 'home' together. As they rode out of the town, side-by-side, Chris noticed the way Vin swallowed and rubbed his throat as he passed beneath the gallows that the townsfolk had built with a mind to stretching Vin's neck upon them. It was a grim reminder of all he could have lost this day, should Travis had not taken it upon himself to investigate Vin's claims of innocence.

Once they reached the outskirts of the town, Vin urged his horse into a canter, knowing Chris and Buck would follow. None of them looked back.

****

**Four Days Later:**

The water was as warm and relaxing as Vin recalled it to be. He sighed in deep satisfaction, feeling the water wash away the spent passion from their first time as lovers. His body still glowed from the pleasure of touching and being touched, his lips still tingling from the ardent kisses that fired their passion. Warm fingers caressed his chest, playing with a nipple and sending an echo of that exquisite pleasure racing through him but he was too spent to react, his body languid and heavy with satisfaction.

Vin smiled as Chris's mouth covered his in another kiss, this time gentle and comforting rather than passion-filled; a reaffirmation of their friendship that went beyond the physical, and beyond sex. His thoughts strayed back to their arrival just a short time earlier, recalling the nervousness and anticipation flitting between them as they exchanged sly glances while they unsaddled the horses and ground tied them....

Vin turned to Chris the moment he finished with his horse, watching Chris's strong hand pat the thickly muscled neck of his own horse and wondering how it would feel to have those hands upon his flesh instead. His eyes moved from the agile fingers to caress the length of the lean body, mouth going dry as he imagined Chris without the dark clothing and tight pants. As if sensing his gaze, Chris turned to face him, his lips quirking into a soft smile that melted Vin's innards.

As they moved closer, uncertainty flooded through Vin, mirrored on Chris's face. Both of them knew what to do with a woman, knew what kinds of caresses would bring her satisfaction but being with a man could not be the same. Vin thought about what he liked a woman to do to him... for him... and reached out tentatively, hoping it was the same with all men. His hand cupped the back of Chris's head, bringing their lips together in a first kiss.

At first, the kiss remained chaste, almost too pure, until Chris's lips parted and Vin felt the slightest stroke of his tongue against his own lips. He flicked out his tongue to taste Chris, lips parting, and moving gently against Chris's as the kiss deepened. When they pulled back, Chris was smiling again, his green eyes glowing with building desire.

Slowly, they removed their clothing, sneaking glances at each other as naked flesh was exposed. Vin liked what he saw, admiring the clean lines, the sharp jut of a hip and the gentle swell of his ass. With both of them standing naked at last, Vin drew Chris back into another kiss, moaning appreciatively as Chris kissed him back with equal passion as they pressed close, hard flesh trapped between well-muscled bellies, the rocking of their bodies providing just the right friction to send shock waves of pleasure through both of them.

Vin captured a gasp as Chris's grip on Vin's hips tightened, feeling the flood of heat between them that triggered his own release, and he cried out hoarsely, his yell swallowed by the insistent mouth clamped over his....

With his thoughts returning to the present, Vin grinned as Chris settled into the small pool beside him with his head thrown back, using a smooth rock as a pillow. Their first time had been quick and a little tentative but he could not deny the love that had governed every thrust of hip and every whimper of satisfaction. He knew they would share their bodies with each other again; growing in confidence as they learned all there was to know about pleasuring each other.

Vin laughed softly. Not too long ago, his future had looked mighty bleak, with the fear of the noose hanging over him, choking away any dreams of making a good life for himself. Now, for the first time in many years he could see a future that did not include the hangman's noose, and that future lay with Chris Larabee.

THE END

****

**Renegade Lyrics- Artist: Styx**

_Oh mamma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh mamma I can hear you crying you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today of the wanted man  
Oh mamma I've been years on the lam  
And had a high price on my head  
Lawman said get him dead or alive  
Now it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear mamma I can hear you crying  
You're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows  
And I don't have very long_

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
Just will have revenge today I? a wanted man_

_(Music)_

_Oh mamma I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today of the wanted man  
(A waaannted man)_


End file.
